priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Virtual Idol♥
is a song by Meganee Akai and it is her first image song. History TBA Performers *Meganee Akai (Episode 79), (Episode 153) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Sā minasan megane wo kakete kimete hajimeru (Pātī) Odorokasete (Wo!) shimaimasu demo (Demo) hora (Hora) tanoshī Yubisaki hitotsu de (Pon・kachiri) Settei kanōna (Sekai wa) Fuman mo fuan mo nakute demo ne Yoteigai no koto mo keiken shitai ndesu Watashi min'na no onēsan wo choi furīzu! She's She's shisutemu desu kedo aidoru debyū desu Vācharu ijō riaru miman chāmu pointo yo Mega Mega megane ga shumi de tokugi dō kana? Bure nai egao kūru desu suki ni natte ne Anata no hāto puroguramu shitai no Yume motsu tte sugoku tanoshī Yume ga kanaeba egao ni natchau aidoru saikō!! She's She's shisutemu desu kedo aidoru debyū desu Vācharu ijō riaru miman chāmu pointo yo Mega Mega megane ga shumi de tokugi dō kana? Bure nai egao kūru deshou? Suki ni natte ne Watashi no rabu wo puroguramu shitai no |-| Kanji= さぁみなさん　メガネをかけて决めて始める（パーティー） 驚かせて（ワォ！）しまいます　でも（でも）ほら（ほら）楽しい 指先一つで（ポン・カチリ） 設定可能な（世界は） 不満も不安もなくてでもね 予定外のコトも経験したいんです 私みんなのお姉さんをちょいフリーズ！ She's She's(シズシズ)システムですけど　アイドルデビューです ヴァーチャル以上リアル未満　チャームポイントよ Mega Mega(メガメガ)メガネが趣味で特技　どうかな？ ブレない笑顔　クールです　好きになってね アナタのハートプログラムしたいの 夢持つってすごく楽しい 夢が叶えば笑顔になっちゃう　アイドル最高！！ She's She's(シズシズ)システムですけど　アイドルデビューです ヴァーチャル以上リアル未満　チャームポイントよ Mega Mega(メガメガ)メガネが趣味で特技　どうかな？ ブレない笑顔　クールでしょう？　好きになってね 私のラブをプログラムしたいの TBA |-| English= Come on everyone, choose your glasses and let's start the party Let's surprise (Wow!) everyone. But (but), see (see) how it's funny Use the tip of a finger to put in place A world of decisions to take Full of insatisfaction and worry Even when you have something to do and haven't experience for it I'm the older sister of everyone - Freeze a little here She, she's the system, but debut as idol More than virtual, less than real, this is the charm point Having glasses as hobby is my special skill, what do you think of that? A constant smile is cool, isn't it? Please like me I want to program your heart i have a dream, so much fun If it can come true, it will become the best smile of a idol She, she's the system, but debut as idol More than virtual, less than real, this is the charm point Having glasses as hobby is my special skill, what do you think of that? A constant smile is cool, isn't it? Please like me My love is programmed Full Romaji= Sā minasan megane wo kakete kimete hajimeru (Pātī) Odorokasete (Wo!) shimaimasu demo (Demo) hora (Hora) tanoshī Yubisaki hitotsu de (Pon・kachiri) Settei kanōna (Sekai wa) Fuman mo fuan mo nakute demo ne Yoteigai no koto mo keiken shitai ndesu Watashi min'na no onēsan wo choi furīzu! She's She's shisutemu desu kedo aidoru debyū desu Vācharu ijō riaru miman chāmu pointo yo Mega Mega megane ga shumi de tokugi dō kana? Bure nai egao kūru desu suki ni natte ne Anata no hāto puroguramu shitai no Takusan no tokimeki namida ai wo todokeru (Kūkan) On'nanoko no (Iesu!) daijina omo (Ide) mamo (Tte) kita no yo Kōde mo dansu mo (Tan・tatan) Uta datte utatte (shimau no) Junjo dateta kaisetsu wa dekinai Iron'na kanjō ga dōji saisei desu Kore ga min'na wo toriko ni suru puriti majikku She's She's shisutemu desu kedo medatcha imasu yo Vācharu ijō riaru miman tama ni kizu kamo ne Mega Mega megane ga makka ni hikaru kirarin Kono shunkan wo eien ni dēta kashitai Min'na no hāto puroguramu saretai Yume motsu tte sugoku tanoshī Yume ga kanaeba egao ni natchau aidoru saikō!! Shisutemu desu kedo aidoru yatchau Honto ka uso ka nante ki ni shinai Puriti paradaisu She's She's shisutemu desu kedo aidoru debyū desu Vācharu ijō riaru miman chāmu pointo yo Mega Mega megane ga shumi de tokugi dō kana? Bure nai egao kūru deshou? Suki ni natte ne Watashi no rabu wo puroguramu shitai no |-| Kanji= さぁみなさん　メガネをかけて决めて始める（パーティー） 驚かせて（ワォ！）しまいます　でも（でも）ほら（ほら）楽しい 指先一つで（ポン・カチリ） 設定可能な（世界は） 不満も不安もなくてでもね 予定外のコトも経験したいんです 私みんなのお姉さんをちょいフリーズ！ She's She's(シズシズ)システムですけど　アイドルデビューです ヴァーチャル以上リアル未満　チャームポイントよ Mega Mega(メガメガ)メガネが趣味で特技　どうかな？ ブレない笑顔　クールです　好きになってね アナタのハートプログラムしたいの たくさんのトキメキ　涙　愛を届ける（空間） 女の子の（イエス！）ダイジなおも（いで）まも（って）きたのよ コーデもダンスも（タン・タタン） 歌だって歌って（しまうの） 順序だてた解説はできない いろんな感情が同時再生です これがみんなを虜にするプリティマジック She's She's(シズシズ)システムですけど　目立っちゃいますよ ヴァーチャル以上リアル未満　たまにキズかもね Mega Mega(メガメガ)メガネが真っ赤に光る　キラリン この瞬間を　永遠に　データ化したい みんなのハートプログラムされたい 夢持つってすごく楽しい 夢が叶えば笑顔になっちゃう　アイドル最高！！ システムですけどアイドルやっちゃう ホントかウソかなんて気にしない プリティパラダイス She's She's(シズシズ)システムですけど　アイドルデビューです ヴァーチャル以上リアル未満　チャームポイントよ Mega Mega(メガメガ)メガネが趣味で特技　どうかな？ ブレない笑顔　クールでしょう？　好きになってね 私のラブをプログラムしたいの TBA |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia *This is the eighth solo song in the anime. Gallery See Virtual Idol♥/Image Gallery and Virtual Idol♥/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Meganee